Felme
Felme is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. She is one of the major antagonists. Overview Felme is one of Digald's most senior officers. She is the pilot of the Bio Ptera, one of the series' scarce few flying Zoids, making her a valuable asset to Digald's army. In actuality, she is a Sky person, along with Jiin and Ron, and was tasked with both monitoring Digald and giving Jiin the Bio Ptera for use in his forces. She would be regularly seen with Souta, whom she was tasked with looking after for much of the series. She is most often seen in a bath of some description, and simply wants excitement, even going so far as to rebel against the Sky people, destroying their civilization with her Bio Raptor Gui forces, just because she thought it would be interesting. She does not really have any loyalties, but she does end up staying with Jiin for the vast majority of the series. When he proclaims himself a god, she defects even from him, just in time to save Zairin, though unlike him, she does not join the anti-Jiin movement. In the final battle, she is shown to have some lingering sentiment for Souta, and rescues him from Jiin, only to be killed in his place moments later, when Jiin uses Souta's Lanstag's lace as a javelin to knock her out of the sky. Personality Felme is a highly detached person, with no real personality nor motivation other than to do exciting things. When bored (which is most of the time), she usually relaxes in a bath of some description. She is only really seen to have some connection to people in the moments before she dies, where she desperately tries to save Souta from Jiin's Bio Tyranno. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Felme rarely fights with other pilots head-on, due to her having a flying Zoid. She does duel with Kotona on more than one occasion. She would initially best Kotona, due to her Zoid being faster and more agile, but when the Rainbow Jerk is upgraded later on, she would not have so much success. In the latter portion of the series, she would usually just leave the fighting to her troops, and not partake in battle herself. Relationships Like ever other character, Felme has her own unique relationships. Souta: Though Felme is highly detached from everyone else, and claims to be detached from Souta himself, she does care for him, and protects him in the final battle, only to be killed moments later. Kotona : She and Kotona used to be enemies/rivals, since both pilots control flying Zoids, after her death, Kotona may have stopped her rivalry on Felme since she came to help and save Souta. Ron : She and Ron used to be friends, when he called her she thinks that he is asking her out on a date. Gallery Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-29-58.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-33-10.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-33-31.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-33-41.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-33-45.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-33-58.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-46-47.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-46-51.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-47-02.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-47-07.png Screenshot_2019-09-04-22-47-17.png Trivia *Felme would have been voiced by Tara Platt in the canceled English dub of Zoids Genesis. *Both she and Kotona are somewhat the same (both being female, piloting Flying Zoids, etc.). *It is unknown whether Felme is Souta's mother or older sister. Category:Females Category:Genesis characters Category:Digald Empire Category:Reformed characters